Introductions
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Beca's cousin David finally meets the girl that Beca has been raving about for a year. Beca/Chloe


Chloe was pacing back and forth in front of Aubrey who was very annoyed by now. Beca had invited her to meet her cousin and his soon-to-be-wife. That's family, at least for Beca it was the closest family that the young girl had. Technically she had met her father already but had not seen him since Beca told him they were dating, actually she was sure he made a point of avoiding her. Besides her father Beca only ever talked about her cousin, a few others came up from time to time but she heard so much about her cousin Chloe swore she already knew him.

"I swear if you don't stop, I'll tie you up in here to a chair and then call Beca and tell her you aren't going." Aubrey growled, Chloe doesn't even see her get up to leave, she only realized that Aubrey is gone with the door slams shut.

"Door, Beca…" Kimmy Jin says. "Beca it's the door!" She yelled and gave up, she threw open the door to find Aubrey on the other side. Kimmy Jin just points over to Beca. "Tell her to shut the hell up will you." The girl growled and Aubrey nodded, she walks up to Beca and pulled her headphones off.

"Ow what the fuck!" Beca turned around only to face Aubrey, she swallowed nervously. "You heard that…"

"Oh what? You singing The Only Exception loudly? God you really take sickeningly in love to a whole new level of Sick." Aubrey sat down on the younger girl's bed.

"Ok… so what are you doing here?"

"Will you go to Chloe and tell her to stop worrying about meeting your cousin." Aubrey looked at her with pleading eyes and Beca choked. "Please."

"Um… ok yeah…"

"It's not that big of a deal anyway they are just your cousins."

"Well he's more like a brother than a cousin." Beca said and earned a glare from Aubrey. "Not helping right."

"And Kimmy jin said to shut the fuck up." Aubrey said. "Oh and… I won't throw fits if you came stay with us sometimes. I mean after all, that girl is kind of crazy."

"Are you being nice Aubrey?" Beca smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Tell anyone and I'll skin you." Aubrey said before she left. Beca quickly put all her computer stuff away before running down the hall after the taller girl.

"Admit it you like me."

"Shove it dwarf."

"Ow that hurt Aub." Beca threw a hand over her heart in an over exaggerated gesture, Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"I only like you because you make Chloe happy."

"And I only like you because Chloe tells me I have to." Beca smirked when Aubrey glared at her.

"How about this because we both know we are stuck with one another for the foreseeable future. We won't go out of our ways to annoy the other or be nice, because honestly that is just wasted energy. Plus you never listened to a thing I said in Bella's."

"I will agree to that on one condition."

"What is that?" Aubrey raised an eye brow at the girl.

"If something is going on with Chloe that I don't know about you tell me."

"Agreed and you have to return that favor also." Beca grinned and stuck her hand out.

"Shake on it." Aubrey rolled her eyes but shook Beca's hand. Beca waited as Aubrey unlocked the door letting them both in. "Chloe you ready to go?"

"No, Aubrey left before she could help me pick out something to wear." Chloe said distraught.

"Babe you look good in anything."

"You are just saying that." Chloe stepped out of her room and saw Aubrey standing by Beca. "Where did you go?"

"On a walk. I ran into Beca and walked back with her."

"Oh yeah ran into…" Beca started to say but Aubrey elbowed her hard. "Come on babe we only have a few minutes before we need to meet David." She urged Chloe and walked away from Aubrey, when Chloe was back in her room Beca flipped Aubrey off who threw a throw pillow at her.

x-x-x

David was extremely excited, never before had Beca brought anyone to meet anyone in the family. She barely ever mentioned anyone either, well except for this last year when all she spoke of was Chloe. She raved about the older girl, David found it cute, he had to be the same way when he found Miranda.

"David." Beca called and he turned to see her hand in hand with a stunning read head. He jogged up to them, hugging Beca tightly.

"Beca boo. I've missed you." He threw an arm out pulling Chloe into the hug. "Nice to meet you Chloe." Chloe liked the man already, but Beca was growling. She punched his arm when he pulled back.

"God you jerk I said to be careful she needs space." Beca snapped and Chloe wrapped her arms around the small girl.

"Babe, it's ok. I like it."

"See she likes it." David starts walking back to the table he had.

"Where's the soon to be wife?" Beca asked.

"She's gonna meet us, her boss needed her again." David grinned. "God I am so honored to meet you Chloe. This is huge for Beca."

"I've heard." Chloe smiled, she couldn't figure out why she had been nervous. A woman had walked up taking a seat next to David.

"My god I need a smoke." She huffed sitting down.

"Miranda, Chloe, Chloe meet my soon to be wife." David's smile was even larger now that Miranda had shown up.

"Oh sorry, how rude of me." She put out her hand and shook Chloe's with a huge smile on. "Nice to meet you. Now I'm going to steal Beca boo here and catch a smoke." Miranda said pulling Beca to her feet.

"Not today k?" Beca said trying to sit back down, Chloe had a confused face on and Beca didn't want her to fend for herself against her cousin.

"It's ok, I just didn't know you smoked." Chloe said a little shocked at the discovery.

"Only around Miranda." David said a little annoyed.

"Grumpy pants doesn't like it." Miranda said chuckling.

"You sure you wanna be stuck with Grumpy pants?" Beca asked and Chloe nodded, she kissed Beca before letting her go. Beca followed Miranda around the corner away from any other people.

"She seems nice." Miranda smiled lighting up.

"She is, she's great." Beca grinned taking her own cigarette.

"David wants to have kids about a year after we are married." Taking a drag Miranda sighed. "I don't think I can give this up."

"You can, we'll find you some new vice." Beca offered.

"Yeah like?"

"Gum or chocolate, sex?" Beca grinned wickedly at the woman.

"David might like that one. She's gotta be good if you stayed."

"She basically jumped me in the shower before I knew her name."

"Wow. You like her, I can see it in your eyes."

"Wow, kind mushy for you huh?"

"True but I'm right." She took another drag before looking back at Beca. "She could be your one little Beca." She grinned leaving Beca to think over that thought.

x-x-x

"You didn't scare her did you?" Beca asked returning, she leaned down and kissed Chloe, much to her surprise she had a fresh minty breath.

"Lots, she's gonna skip town tonight while you sleep." He grinned and Chloe nodded.

"So he promised to tell me how you got your nickname."

"No, David."

"Beca please…" Chloe asked looking at Beca with big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…" Beca agreed and Chloe jumped in her lap kissing her.

"Alright so when we were kids Beca always was a… pouty kid, kinda angry too. Till she was like five, she whined all the time. So every time she did I would tell her 'boo' and you know move my fists over my eyes like I was crying. Well our grandma picked it up and would always say 'Oh Beca boo.' So it started to stick. Then when we got older she would say it if we said something slightly depressing like 'I stubbed my toe.' She would look right at you and go 'oh boo', face this perfect face of sarcasm it was perfect." David grinned when he saw how happy Chloe was to be learning about a young Beca. "So it stuck." He finished and Beca flipped him off.

"I hate you."

"Oh yes, you hate me and yet you just introduced me to your girl. Oh sure."

x-x-x

Chloe was extremely when they arrived back at her apartment. She pulled Beca into her kissing her pushing her against the door.

"As nice as this is maybe we should go inside." Beca said trying to pull away. Chloe quickly opened the door and let Beca pull her into the room.

"You guys are home late." Aubrey said from her spot on the couch with Jesse.

"Yeah well… someone wouldn't shut up with my cousin."

"You loved it." Chloe said kissing Beca's nose.

"I did but honestly we spent nearly 9 hours with them, plus we have to see them again in a week. I love David but not that much."

"He is really great Aubrey you would love him."

"He's engaged right?" Jesse asked pausing the movie.

"Yes dingbat he is." Beca rolled her eyes at the boy. She pulled Chloe down on top of her on the other side of the couch. "So what are we watching?"

"Hunt for Red October." Jesse said grinning.

"Awesome." Beca said resting her head on Chloe's shoulder. "A movie I can sleep through." She grinned when Jesse gasped and started ranting about how amazing the movie was and how Beca had no respect for any movie.

"You always have to do that don't you?" Chloe whispered and Beca nodded.

"Well it gets Aubrey laid so I figured I would help her out some times." Chloe rolled her eyes but kissed Beca anyway.

"Thank you for today by the way." Chloe whispered as Jesse had stopped talking and she didn't want him going back off because they were talking. "I know how your family isn't the best but it… makes me really happy that you introduced me to David and Miranda."

"I know, well I figured if I was going to keep you around for awhile I should at least trick into thinking we are doing well by introducing you around a bit." Beca smirked and Chloe shook her head chuckling.

"Just admit it, you would fall apart without me." Chloe said and Beca turned her head so she was looking right at her.

"I would, I would be completely lost without you in my life." She kissed Chloe, before wrapping her arms tightly around her and snuggling closer. She would be completely lost without her, she wanted Chloe to know that.


End file.
